Holiday Party 2018
The was a party in Club Penguin Online which began on December 20, 2018 and ended on January 3, 2019. Rockhopper visited and brought the Coins for Change with him, penguins were able to donate coins and earn a special custom pin. 2 new Puffles were released during the party and everyone could adopt them. New festive Postcards were made available in the Postcard Catalog for the party. Alongside the party, the MERRYCHRISTMAS code has been released. Features Before and during the party Timmy hosted many Christmas Giveaways. These giveaways began on December 9, 2018. This feature allowed players to win a unique code and recieve coins and exclusive items. This party was the first time that Club Penguin Online has seen Santa's Sled, and the first time players have been able to adopt the Blue Crystal Puffle and the Snowman Puffle. The party also introduced the Coins for Change allowing players to unlock 3 Event Stamps. The Holiday Party 2018 is the first occasion new emotes have been able to be used. Items Free Items This is a list of the free items not including those that could be received from the Advent Calendar 2018. Advent Calendar A new door opened on the calendar every day from the start of the party until Christmas day, giving all players a free item. Rockhopper's Rare Items Puffles Postcards Stamps Event Stamps Treasure Hunt Stamps :See main article Treasure Hunt Stamps Transformations The Holiday Party 2018 interface allowed players to transform into a Reindeer Puffle, a Road Racer or a Frost Bite. Frost Bite.png|The Frost Bite transformation Black Road Racer.png|The Road Racer transformation Reindeer Puffle.png|The Reindeer Puffle transformation Gallery Rooms Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Arcade Holiday Party 2013 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Holiday Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2016 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2016 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Holiday Party 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Holiday Party 2015 School.png|School Holiday Party 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Holiday Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Holiday Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2015 Town.png|Town Party Rooms Holiday Party 2015 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled The Migrator Holiday Party 2015 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2011 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2015 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2015 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Announcements Timmywinterball.png|Timmy confirming the Christmas Party in his announcement about the Winter Ball 2018. |undefined|link=undefined Special Emotes Cookie emoticon animation.gif|Cookie Emote FreezingEmote.png|Freezing Emote Holiday Party 2012 music emoticon.gif|Blue Music Notes Emote Other Holiday screen2018.png|The Homepage holidaydiscicon.png|The Discord server icon during the party. holidaytwitterpromo.png|The promotional image posted to Twitter. holidaytwitter.png|The Twitter design during the party. twitterpromonewyear.png|The Twitter design following the new year.